parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Part 1 - Intro.
Here is the first part of Thomas the TV Series, the final installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, which also includes previews. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina - (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents as Cookie - (Both smart) *Princess Alumina as Flips - (Both wonderful) *Little Toot as LacMac - (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both evil and mean enemies of Thomas and Rayman) *Father as The Great Rigatoni - (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Merlock as Detective Grub - (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck's Goin' Quackers and Ducktales: The Movie) Transcript *Announcer: The production's intro, which you'll see, contains video clips and audio, that aren't owned by the owner of this last installment. Remember now, watch the following previews, comment, rate, subscribe, like, send a message, leave a comment, and make a video response. We now join our regular scheduled programme, already in progress. Enjoy! The first preview is Rayman and the Magic Railroad's Pathway. *Narrator: Welcome to a magical new world, where a very special friend, invites you to climb aboard on his biggest adventure ever. See him for the first time on the big screen. It's Rayman and his engine, Thomas. *Rayman: (blows Thomas's whistle as his engine puff along) Well, what else were you expecting? (whistle blows) *Narrator: Meet Casey Junior. *Casey Junior: All aboard! *Scooby Doo: Reah! *Johnny: Important day, eh, Casey? *Casey Junior: It is a very important day. *Grogh: Get out of the way! (Grogh speeds through the station, scaring Rayman, Thomas, Globox, and his P10 engine) *Narrator: Now someone's causing all sorts of trouble. (Grogh screams) *Henchmen 800: I don't think he'd meant to do that. *Doc: (picks up a telephone) Hello? *Casey Junior: Doc, you must come here right away! *Narrator: The sparkle has left Fantasyland. *Casey Junior: I must go find more gold dust! *Narrator: Now this will take a hero with nerves of steel. *Rayman: Don't worry, we're on our way. (shovels more coal into the boiler) *Narrator: To get the magic back. *Diesel 10: We'll get you, you thieves! *Thomas: No, you can't! (Diesel 10 falls with Grogh) *Narrator: Peter Fonda, Mara Wilson, star of Matilda... *Tracy: You are really helpful heroes, you know. *Narrator: ...and Alec Baldwin. (Casey screams as Scooby and Shaggy gulp) *Casey Junior: Now that's what we call: A perfect landing. *Narrator: Join Rayman, Thomas, and their new friends, Barbara, with Lady, and the villains, Grogh and Diesel 10. (Casey blows his whistle) In Rayman and the Magic Railroad. *Thomas: I'll save a seat for you! (blows his whistle to say Steaming into Cinemas everywhere soon) *Announcer: The next preview shows something to be made for Julian14Bernardino. Andrew Smith Studios Presents Casey Junior and Friends. *Casey Junior: I mustn't be late. *Narrator: Casey thought. (Montana crashes into a wall. Rustee Rails hits a caboose on a freight train and comes of the track) *Casey Junior: Stop pushing! Stop pushing! *Narrator: Casey hissed, but the freight cars took no notice. *Foolish Freight Cars: Go on! Go on! *Narrator: They giggled in their silly way. *Announcer: There's plenty of steam, water, coal, and fuel, with lots of fun of runaway trains and last minute rescues! It's the whole concept of parody-ing to make some parodies. *Narrator: Suddenly, like magic, the station was flooded with lights. *Mickey Mouse: Ladies, gentlemen, and children, I give you three cheers... for Casey Junior the little circus engine and all his friends. *Casey Junior: Hello, Rusty. *Rusty: Hello, my friend, Casey. *Announcer: With all five storytellers, watch Casey and his friends get up to all kinds of adventures. *Narrator: They got out just in time. (Rustee, heading toward the goods train, crashes and hurts himself) *Announcer: This great stories will tell you how Casey and his friends get up to all sorts of adventures. If you to play a part in any of my films, just send some lines, and I'll put them for the voice cast if you want it. And now for a preview trailer called: Frozen (2013) - Featuring Tillie as Anna and Emily as Elsa only. *Narrator: In the Island of Sodor... ...a ruler did appear. Born with the seat with power so great... ...alone, she stayed with fear. *Emily: Get this together, control it. Just stay away! *Tillie: Emily! *Narrator: Somewhere in this space, this may all be happening right now. Since the 30th Anniversary of The Empire Strikes Back, I'm happy to help FantasyFilms2013 out each time, I'm glad I like his videos including my favorite film... Star Roars. *Kariel: Here they come! *Leo: They're coming in too fast! *Narrator: The story of a boy, a girl, and a universe. *Kariel: No! *Tye: (roars) *Narrator: It's a big sparwling space saga of Rebillion and romance. It's a spectacle like years ahead of its time. *C3PO: I am C3PO, human cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2D2. *Leo: Hello. (R2D2 beeps) *King Louie: No blasters! No blasters! *Narrator: It's an epic of heroes... *Kariel: For luck. *Narrator: ...and villains... (Alex is being chocked by Dagnino) ...and aliens for a thousand worlds. (Tusken Raiders roar and Xiro, who jumps out of the way. Benny battles Dagnino, but is nearly hurt.) *Xiro: Kid! (R2 falls to the ground) *Narrator: Star Roars, a parody of Star Wars, and is now avaliable on YouTube by FantasyFilms2013. (an explosion goes off) *Announcer: The next commercial shows Bridgestone Screaming inspired by TonyWDA (MrTonyWDA). The cast is Agent Ed as a squrriel, Casey Jones as a racoon, Thomas as an owl, Mad Jack as a rabbit, Tillie as a mouse, Flash Dashing as a Turtle, Snuk as a Kangaroo, Chip as a Cricket, Donkeys as the Cats, Emily as the Woman, Rayman as the Squrriel, Conductor as the Woman, Luigi as a Woman, and Casey Jr as a Woman in the commercial. The birds and the beasts tweet and splash into the water and into the sky. A train suddenly appears in front of Agent Ed, an alien janitor, who screams, causing Casey Jones, Thomas, Mad Jack, Tillie, Flash Dashing, Snuk, Chip, The Donkeys, Emily, Rayman, The Conductor, Luigi, and Casey Jr to scream along with him as well. For drivers who want to get the most of their cars. It's Bridgestone or nothing. And now, ladies and gentlemen, for our feature presentation. *Narrator: Warning! This video may contain clips, that I may use and provide the credit for everyone, who agree to let me use some footage and pictures in this movie. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the movie! When you hear a sound go, (winks) switch to the next scene, and do follow these episodes in this film. *(The film opens to the intro of Thomas's All New Animated Series, starring Thomas as Rayman, Tillie as Betina, Ten Cents as Cookie, Princess Alumina as Flips, Little Toot as LacMac, Father as The Great Rigatoni, Scar as Admiral Razorbeard, and Merlock as Detective Grub, as the title then fades away) Category:UbiSoftFan94